lastresortfandomcom-20200214-history
Eight Bells
| season = 1 | episode = 3 | image = Eight Bells.jpg | airdate = October 11, 2012 | viewers = 6.89 million | writer = Eileen Myers | story = | teleplay = | director = Michael Offer | previous = | next = }} is the third episode of the first season. It is the third episode of the series overall. It was broadcast on October 11, 2012 and drew 6.89 million US viewers with a 1.6/4 share.Kondolojy, Amanda (October 12, 2012). Thursday Final Ratings: 'The Big Bang Theory' and 'Two and a Half Men' Adjusted Up; 'Up All Night', 'Beauty and the Beast' and '30 Rock Adjusted Down; No Adjustment for 'The Vampire Diaries'. TV by the Numbers.Kondolojy, Amanda (October 12, 2012). TV Ratings Thursday: 'The Big Bang Theory' Falls, 'The Vampire Diaries' Returns Up, 'Beauty & the Beast' Does Well for The CW + Vice Presidential Debate. TV by the Numbers. It was written by Consulting Producer Eileen Myers and directed by Michael Offer. Marcus Chaplin commands the search for his three missing crew members but finds increasing dissatisfaction among his people. He appeals to Joseph Prosser's sense of duty and enlists him to aid in finding the missing crew. Sophie Girard introduces Chaplin to Mayor Julian Serrat, who has taken the missing crew members hostage. He bargains their lives to force Chaplin to bring a shipment of contraband through the blockade around the island. Chaplin uses the Perseus system to evade detection but prolonged use of the prototype interferes with the subs other electronics. After a narrow escape from Destroyers at the perimeter Sophie helps Sam Kendal to guide the sub through a narrow trench with minimal instrumentation. She misses her boat off the island to do so. Chaplin delivers his cargo later than agreed and Serrat executes Redman. Sam argues for retaliation but Chaplin is keen to avoid war on another front. Tani Tumrenjak introduces James King to her family. She is upset to learn that her younger brother is no longer planning to leave the island. In Washington Kylie Sinclair proves that the orders that the Colorado questioned came through a back channel but finds that the hard drive with the Perseus files on has been stolen. Plot Sam Kendal faces worsening discipline among the crew on Sainte Marina. He rushes to diffuse a confrontation between crewman Parker and an islander. Parker stole a banana from the man's market stall and is refusing to pay for it. Sam orders him to pay the man and Parker launches into a rant about the crew's presence on the island. He takes off his uniform to demonstrate his lack of belief in their mission and Sam orders him confined to the town's jail. Lieutenant Grace Shepard updates Captain Marcus Chaplin about their situation in the control room at the NATO monitoring station. They discuss the three missing crew members Josh Brannan, Michael Redman, and Pilar Cortez. Sam joins them and says that there is no way that Cortez is Absent Without Leave because she was on her third tour of duty. Chaplin gets a call from Amanda Straugh, a negotiator for the US government. She warns him that the blockade is about to close in and asks him to resolve the situation. She tells him that the government will not authorize burial of his son Jeffrey Chaplin until he surrenders the USS Colorado. Sam tells Chaplin that the crew's morale is still deteriorating and that Joseph Prosser is a figurehead for the dissatisfaction. Chaplin visits Prosser at the jail. He offers to release him if he can put their differences aside to help find the missing crew members. Prosser sees that Chaplin is trying to cut off the head of the dissent but accepts for the good of his fellow sailors. SEAL James King plays poker with one of Julian Serrat's men at Tani Tumrenjak's bar. He wins a naval watch. He takes it to Grace at the NATO station to show her that Serrat may have her people. Prosser returns to duty at the station and faces off with Grace, still angry about the shooting of Stern. Sophie Girard prepares to leave the island on a small with her boyfriend Dr. Guttman. Sam comes to talk to her about Serrat. She offers to introduce Chaplin to the Mayor, explaining that Serrat is sweet on her. The captive sailors eat with Serrat at his mansion. He tells them that a boy was killed during the firefight with the Russian Speznatz and that one of them must die to avenge the death. He draws a knife and moves towards Redman. Cortez asks to speak to him in private to work out a deal and he accepts. In Washington, DC Kylie Sinclair watches the newly appointed Secretary of Defense William Curry making a statement about the nuclear attack on Pakistan. She is disgusted that the US has adopted preemptive nuclear strikes. She leaves to meet with Admiral William Shepard in secret. Shepard questions her patriotism, calling her a parasite for her role as a weapons developer. She responds by asking her lover Robert Mitchell to requisition a copy of the order to fire on Pakistan. Cortez rejoins her fellow captives and Brannan surmises that she did something to win Seratt over and thanks her. Chaplin arrives to speak to Seratt. The Mayor is angry that the Captain disrespected him by waiting so long to introduce himself. He shows him the mourning relatives of the dead boy. He blames Chaplin for the blockade around island and offers a deal - if Chaplin picks up a shipment of contraband from outside the blockade, he will return his people alive. He gives Chaplin until dawn to deliver the goods. Chaplin returns to town as his crew scramble to launch the submarine. Sophie says goodbye to Sam as he prepares to board. Tani and King boat upriver to see her family. She asks him about his own parents but he is tight lipped. The Colorado sets sail and Sam orders the Perseus system readied to allow the sub to slip past the blockade undetected. The system malfunctions as the Colorado is passing between two destroyers. Grace picks up the ship from the monitoring station but the Destroyers seem to have missed it. The Colorado makes the rendezvous with Seratt's boat in good time and the caro is taken aboard. During the dinner with her family Tani is upset to learn that her younger brother Aitu is no longer planning to leave the island. She storms off. King apologizes to her father, who says that it is routine behavior. King follows Kylie and she shows him her mother's grave, confiding that she blames her father for her mother's death. She explains that he convinced her mother to stay on the island and try traditional medicine instead of returning to Australia for modern care. They hike back to their boat and Tani takes King to a waterfool and natural pool where they swim together. She tells him that it is supposed to be for men only but that her mother showed it to her. As the Colorado heads back to the island the prolonged use of the Perseus system begins to interfere with the boat's electrical systems. Chaplin orders it switched off, risking exposure to protect essential systems. Prosser offers to check on engineering but Sam objects, fearing that he will sabotage the boat. They square off and Chaplin orders them both to stand down and concentrate on the situation at hand. Chaplin takes the sub deep under the surface and orders silent running to try to preserve stealth. The hull strains under the intense pressure of the depth but holds. The effort is wasted when Crewman Duke drops a torch while descending a ladder, causing a loud bang. The Colorado is detected by ships on the blockade and they launch depth charges in an attempt to disable her. Sophie hears the explosions from the beach and decides to remain on the island to do what she can for the sailors. Chaplin takes the Colorado into a trench on the ocean floor to avoid pursuit. Kylie's father Bennett Sinclair visits Robert at his office. Kylie finds that her hard drive containing the data for the Perseus prototype has been stolen from her apartment. Soon afterwards Bennett arrives to see her. Chaplin takes stock of the damage to the Colorado and decides to use the trench to return to the island, despite being unable to use sonar for fear of giving away his position. He uses contact with the NATO station for guidance. Sophie arrives and offers to use her personal charts of the trench to guide the sub through. She talks Sam through navigating the trench step by step. Guttman leaves without her as she guides the Colorado to safety. The delays in the return journey nevertheless cause the sub to miss Seratt's deadline. He again threatens to kill one of the prisoners and Brannan is forced to choose who. He opts for Redman and Serrat has his people take him outside and shoot him. Chaplin delivers the illicit cargo to Seratt and is devastated to only receive two crew members in response. Seratt is unrepentant, blaming Chaplin's lateness. At the town square Sam thanks Sophie for her assistance. Chaplin arrives with Cortez and Brannan. Sam is incensed that Seratt killed Redman and plans retaliation. Chaplin refuses, saying that they cannot fight an insurgency on the island and effectively protect their perimeter. Chaplin drinks with Cortez in Tani's bar and tries to console her. She lies about Redman's death, saying that Seratt selected him for mouthing off. The natives' funeral procession for the dead boy arrives in town. Sam offers Chaplin sympathy on the death, and delayed burial, of Jeffrey. Appearances :Main:Eight Bells/Appearances First appearances The following named, recurring characters are introduced in this episode: #Bennett Sinclair - Kylie Sinclair's father. Deceased #Redman - killed by Julian Serrat's people. Credits Cast Starring #Andre Braugher as Captain Marcus Chaplin #Scott Speedman as Lieutenant Commander Sam Kendal #Daisy Betts as Lieutenant Grace Shepard #Camille de Pazzis as Sophie Girard #Dichen Lachman as Tani Tumrenjak #Daniel Lissing as SEAL James King #Sahr Ngaujah as Mayor Julian Serrat #Autumn Reeser as Kylie Sinclair #Jessy Schram as Christine Kendal #and Robert Patrick as Master Chief Joseph Prosser Guest starring #Jay Karnes as William Curry #Jessica Camacho as Seaman Pilar Cortez #Will Rothhaar as Petty Officer Josh Brannan #Michael Gaston as Bennet Sinclair #April Grace as Amanda Straugh #Michael Ng as Sonar Operator Cameron Pitts #Chad Michael Collins as Petty Officer Redman #Carlos Leal as Dr. Guttman #Tyler Tuione as Chief Tumrenjak #with Bruce Davison as Admiral Arthur Shepard Co-starring #Darri Ingolfsson as Robert Mitchell #Jonah Ho'Okano as Aitu Tumrenjak #Elisa Joy White as a One Armed Woman #Cyndi Mayo Davis as a Native Woman #Kenneth Baldino as Peterson #G. Allen Gumapac as Thug #1 #Salar Ghajar as Parker #Butch Helemano as a Native Priest #JT Netterville as Seaman 1 #Kimo Hugho as a Villager Uncredited *USS Colorado Diving Officer Crew Opening credits #Robert Duncan - Composer #Jean Higgins - Episodic Producer #Julie Siege - Supervising Producer #Eileen Myers - Consulting Producer #Ron Fitzgerald - Co-Executive Producer #Patrick Massett & #John Zinman - Co-Executive Producers #Kevin Hooks - Executive Producer #Marney Hochman - Executive Producer #Karl Gajdusek - Executive Producer #Shawn Ryan - Executive Producer #Karl Gajdusek & #Shawn Ryan - Creators #Eileen Myers - Writer #Michael Offer - Director Closing credits #Nicholas Bradley - Co-Producer #Nick Antosca & #Ned Vizzini - Story Editors #Mary Courtney - Unit Production Manager #Brian Faul - First Assistant Director (AD) #Waitani Young Tomich - Second AD #Joyce McCarthy - Second AD #Rebecca Mangieri, C.S.A. & #Wendy Weidman, C.S.A. - Casting #Rachel Sutton, C.S.A. - Hawaii Casting #Krishna Rao - Director of Photography #Jim Spencer - Production Designer #Amy Fleming - Editor #Laura Goldsmith - Costume Designer #Evyen Klean - Music Supervisor #Janet Lopez - Music Supervisor #Paul Jurcsak - Technical Advisor References External links *Last Resort episodes at Wikipedia *Eight Bells on Zap 2 It *"Eight Bells" at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *"Eight Bells" at the American Broadcasting Company (ABC) site Category:Season 1 episodes